Big Time Cussing
by bigtimefiction
Summary: Logan knew the camera was on during that infamous UStream.  Real-verse. Slash. One Shot. Rated M for language.


The four members of Big Time Rush piled into the dimly lit room as Dustin - otherwise known as DBelt- their guitarist and Kendall's best friend, chatted on the phone. He stepped to the side and James, Logan and Kendall each sat down on the couch. Carlos paced behind the them, clearly in a bad mood as were the rest of them.

"They wanna now be a part of Big Time Rush? Before, they didn't wanna give a _shit_ about us." Carlos exclaimed.

"NOW it's important to them, that, on the last day…Fucking Sara, with her smartass fucking mouth – " Kendall jumped in, rolling his eyes from his end of the couch.

"Production fucked it up and now production is bitching us out. So, fuck production!" Carlos declared.

James piped up to complain about the lack of proper lighting, all while Logan sat quietly on the couch, staring at the webcam attached to the laptop like a deer caught in headlights.

"No one cares," Carlos moaned, speaking about the lack of lighting.

It was the last day on the set of the Big Time Movie in Vancouver and so far nothing had been going well. The guys were excited to do a Ustream for all the fans to talk about their newly announced Better With U tour, but it seemed as though production couldn't have cared less about the Ustream or even about them. Not only did they not give them enough time to go back to their hotel to do the Ustream but they stuck them in a small area that looked more like a dark dungeon.

"I'm worried that this thing is on," Logan mumbled, scratching absently at the back of his head. No one paid him any mind. He shrugged and stayed quiet, responding with a comment here and there to something someone said and then later starting to sing to himself. Other than that he just sat back and listened to the rants about Sara and production and the steady stream of cursing.

* * *

><p>"The webcam was on," James sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face as he sank onto the couch in their hotel room. The other three boys hovered around, deep frowns on their faces. "DBelt accidentally turned the cam on too early and it automatically uploaded to UStream. Everyone saw us trashing production."<p>

Carlos' tan face turned white and he moaned. "Is it still up? We have to take it down!"

"It's down," James assured him. "But the damage might be done already."

"Do you guys really think the fans are going to care? It's not like we accidentally uploaded a sex tape," Kendall pointed out, getting a chuckle out of Logan. "We might have some pissed off people in production but who really gives a shit?"

"It's really not a big deal," Logan shrugged a shoulder. "It'll be fine. It's not up anymore and everyone will forget about it."

"Sure, easy for YOU to say." Carlos grumbled. "YOU barely said anything."

Suddenly three pairs of eyes turned to look at Logan.

"What?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"YOU KNEW!" Carlos hissed, eyes widening as he stepped closer to Logan slowly.

Logan tried hard to keep a straight face, biting his lower lip.

"You did! You knew!" He turned to the others. "HE KNEW!" He announced as if no one had heard.

"I tried to tell you!" Logan exclaimed as Carlos swatted at him, brows knit in frustration.

"You…you…" Carlos searched for a word that was bad enough to express his anger at Logan but gave up, though he continued to swat him.

Logan just laughed, reaching up and grasping the tan boy's wrists. "I what?" He prompted.

"Leave me alone," Carlos grumbled. "Everyone just go away."

Kendall and James got to their feet, murmuring that they'd see them later and vacating Carlos' hotel room.

"You too." Carlos glared at Logan, dark brown eyes flashing.

Logan seemed to think this was all hilarious. "This is my room too, remember? I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. Then I just won't talk to you." Carlos could sometimes behave like a small child when he was mad about something. He could curse like a sailor, but he could also pout and give the silent treatment like no one else could.

"Yes you will." Laughing, Logan pulled Carlos into his lap. "Come on baby, look at me."

"You KNEW." Carlos huffed, "That whole time you knew the camera was on." Finally turning his face to look at Logan's, lips pressed tightly into a pout.

"So you cussed. So you got angry at someone who treated us unfairly. It's really not a big deal," Logan soothed, running his hands down Carlos' sides. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Carlos eyed him warily. "I guess so," he said slowly.

"I didn't stop you 'cause…well, it was kinda sexy." He admitted, thumbs brushing the exposed skin just under the hem of Carlos' shirt.

A small smile was creeping up over Carlos' face, cheeks tinged slightly pink. "Me? Sexy?"

"Yeah, you. Sexy." Logan grinned, leaning up and nuzzling his face in Carlos' neck. "You don't get mad that often. So when you do…" he shrugged. "It's sexy."

Carlos let out a soft sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a happy sigh. "It was cute when you were all concerned about me fixing the lights." He admitted.

"You're clumsy. You trip over air. I didn't want you to electrocute yourself," Logan defended, biting Carlos' neck lightly which made him squeak in surprise. He lifted his head, eyes locking with Carlos'. "Hey…I'm sorry for not telling you."

All of the anger was gone now and Carlos simply shook his head, feeling the worry and stress from the situation leave him. He ran his fingers through Logan's spiky hair before standing and tugging Logan's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed. I wanna snuggle." Carlos tugged again and Logan followed, grinning as he reached down and lightly slapped the Latino boy's generous backside.

"I couldn't resist," he said sheepishly when Carlos looked back at him.

The two stripped down to their boxers and climbed into the bed together, pulling the covers up over themselves. Logan's pale legs tangled with Carlos' tan ones as the two curled up together. "I love you," Logan murmured in Carlos' ear. "I'm sorry again."

"You're forgiven." Carlos threaded his fingers through Logan's and kissed it softly before leaning in to kiss Logan's lips. "'Night baby."

Logan yawned, eyes closing. "Night," he mumbled.

There was silence in the room and then slowly Logan's breathing turned to light snores. Carlos shot straight up in bed, shaking him awake. "LOGAN. LOGAN!

Logan shot up too, looking around as if he expected to be confronted by an axe murder. "What? What's wrong Carlos?"

Carlos swallowed hard and looked sheepish, lifting a hand to point to the laptop across the room. "Will you…make sure that webcam was off?"


End file.
